Fluid flow and control units are known in the prior art, and such systems lend themselves to numerous applications. For example, industries employing chemical processing utilize such systems for channeling a chemical agent to one or more stations at which processing occurs.
Another application for such systems is a conventional water distribution system in a residential dwelling or commercial or industrial building. In residential systems, a supply line to the house comes off a main municipality trunk line, The supply line to the house enters the building, typically through its foundation, and is, shortly thereafter, metered so that usage can be ascertained. Thereafter, numerous branch lines divert water flow throughout the dwelling. Branch lines channel water to bathrooms, a kitchen, lawn sprinkling outlets, etc. It is intended that the system be provided with a substantially uniform pressure at a point in the main supply line just outboard of the meter.
Many residential units which were built in the early part of the twentieth century and even earlier, are still occupied today. In many cases, plumbing systems in those buildings date back almost as far, if not as far, as the date when the residence was built. When the plumbing systems are that old, they certainly become susceptible to pipe clogging and rupture resulting from such clogging, old age, etc.
Typically, the plumbing system of a house is unmonitored. In fact, homes can even be unoccupied for extended periods of time. Home owners may temporarily vacate the premises during vacations, extended business trips, and for other reasons.
Even when the occupants of a home are away for only a few hours (for example, while shopping, attending a movie, etc.), the rupture of a pipe in the plumbing system can cause significant damage. Damage can be significantly aggrevated if a pipe bursting occurs during a period of extended absence of the residents. In fact, during periods of significant absence, even a relatively minor leak in a pipe can cause disastrous damage.
In an industrial scenario, losses can extend beyond property damage. In the management and conservation of caustic chemicals, a slow leak or burst pipe could result in injury, or even death, to employees.
It is to these problems of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is a flow control device for use with an in-place plumbing system which automatically terminates flow through a fluid supply line if continuous flow through the line, which might result from a burst or leaky pipe, occurs.